A trip to America
by love janny
Summary: Jac, Jonny, Mo and Sasha are rewarded for there efforts and are sent to America for 2 weeks. What could go wrong for Jac? Jac and Jonny are together in this and so are Mo and Sasha and Mr Hansen knows this... Jac doesn't know she's pregnant in this but she knows she has Endometriosis xx
1. Finding out about the holiday

It was Friday afternoon and Jac and Jonny have been at work since 2 yesterday and haven't stopped. At the begging of last week Sasha was moved to Darwin as Ollie and Tara have left due to Tara's brain tumour. And recently Jac, Jonny, Sasha and Mo have taken up loads more hours at work to try and cover for Tara and Ollie.

It was 2 O'clock and Mr Hansen walks down the rather quiet corridor towards the nurses' station where Jonny, Mo and Sasha were sat.

"Where is Miss Naylor?" Asked Mr Hansen looking around for her.

"She's in theatre, why?" Jonny replied looking rather puzzled.

"I need to have word with you 3 and Miss Naylor. When is she due out of theatre?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Anytime now." Added Mo.

As Mr Hansen turned around to go and sit in Jac's office and wait for her to finish in theatre, Jac came walking into the nurses' station where Mo shouted "Mr Hansen" and he came walking back. And they all took their seats looking rather confused.

"It has come to mine and the boards notice that you have been working a lot recently to try and cover for Tara and Ollie as they made their departure not long ago. As the board is trying out this new scheme I put your names forward and you will be the one's trying it out. Basically, people who like you put a lot of time and effort into your work will be rewarded with a trip to another country. So all 4 of you will be going to America for 2 weeks. Every activity will be paid for and as will anything you do in the hotel. Jac and Jonny have got a room and Mo and Sasha have another. You will be departing from Manchester at 10 O'clock in the morning on Monday. Hope you all have a great time and at the end of your shifts today you will be paid leave till the Tuesday you come back. There is nothing planned for you so you do what you want, when you want to. Any questions?" Mr Hansen said and they all shock their heads. "Right well I will give Miss Naylor your tickets and advise you give you passports to her too tomorrow as she is very organised." He handed over the tickets to Jac and she went to the locker rooms where she put them in a little bag with her passport. And got back to work.

At the end of their shift's at 9 O'clock and Jac and Jonny went back to Jonny's flat where he collected his stuff for the night and his passport which he gave to Jac and she put it with the tickets and her passport and made there way to Jac's flat were Jonny was prepared to stay the night.

At Jac's house they went in a Jonny out his bag in the bedroom and started heating up the chicken soup that he offered to make whilst she packed her stuff for the holiday. She started packing her stuff in her suitcase when a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen and she let out a little scream which alarmed Jonny and he came running in. She collapsed the floor and Jonny ran towards her and put his hands around her abdomen and started massaging it gently to try and ease the pain. After 5 minutes of massaging her abdomen it eased of enough to help her up onto the bed. He ran into the kitchen and collected her tablets and filled up her red fluffy hot water bottle that says ice queen on it, not forgetting a glass of water so that she can swallow the tablets. And before he ran back into the bedroom he turned off the oven to make sure he didn't burn anything and ran back in placing her hot water bottle on her abdomen and popped out 2 tablets and he gave her them and a glass of water. She swallowed the 2 tablets and sipped the water before whispering "Thanks".

"Will you be ok by yourself for a bit whilst I finish tea?" He asked whilst moving the piece of hair out of her face and placed in behind her ear. And she nodded. So he got up and finished making, well heating the soup before warming up 2 bowls and pouring the soup into them. He got out 2 spoons before putting them into a bowl and making his way into the bedroom where he found her still in a ball on her bed. He put his bowl on his bed side table and hers on her bed side table before helping her to sit up leaning her back against the head board of the bed. He handed her the soup which she only had a mouthful before putting it on the bed side table then sliding under the covers curling up into a ball.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine I just don't feel like eating." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Right anyway…" He paused signalling the change in conversation. "Tomorrow if you're feeling up it you can pack your stuff for the holiday and then we can go to mine and I can pack mine. We can invite Mo and Sasha round and we can talk for a bit and they can give you there passports." And she nodded and they both went to sleep.

Jonny woke up first but stayed in bed till Jac woke up 15 minutes later. It was 10 o'clock and she was due her tablets. She was in a bit of pain but she knew she only had to wait 10 minutes before her tablets kicked in. She took her tablets and lay in bed for 15 minutes making sure that the tablets had kicked in and during that till Jac and Jonny lay on the bed on their sides facing each other and Jonny was cuddling her and she lay there resting her head in his chest. They were silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence they were just enjoying each other's company. Once the 15 minutes was up Jonny got up and helped Jac up too. He helped her into the living room and he made some cornflakes for them both. She eat half the bowl and then she said she was full.

"You feeling alright this morning?" Jonny asked whilst he took her bowl.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry…" She paused. "I'm going to pack my stuff for the holiday" She got up and walked slowly into the bedroom and finished neatly packing her stuff into her suitcase before closing it and getting changed into her tracksuit bottoms and top.

"Do you want to come with me to mine or do you want to stay here. Mo and Sasha are coming at 12 and I'm sure they would understand if you wanted to stay here." He said as he got up and walked towards her and giving her a hug.

"I'm going to come with you if that's alright" She said rather gently and Jonny nodded. "I could do with the fresh air."

"Ok well shall we go once I have got changed" Jonny said and Jac nodded. Jonny went and got changed and Jac sat on the sofa and waited for him. Once he was changed they made their way out to his car. They got in and drove towards Jonny's flat. The journey was silent as Jonny sensed that Jac wasn't in a talkative mood.

On arrival at Jonny's flat they got out the car and walked into his flat where Jac lay on his sofa and went to sleep and Jonny packed his stuff.

When 12 came around Jac was still asleep and Jonny had packed his stuff. Mo and Sasha soon knocked on the door and Jonny opened it.

"Sssshhhh Jac's asleep." Jonny said as he let Mo and Sasha in. They stood in his kitchen for 20 minutes and then Jac woke up so they went and sat in Jonny's living room. Mo and Sasha gave their passports to Jac and she put them with the passports and tickets. Mo and Sasha sat on one sofa and Jac and Jonny sat on the other, Jac resting her head on Jonny as she was still quiet sleepy.

Sasha – So how you feeling Jac?"

Jac – I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?

Mo – Because you look rather pale Jac

Jac – I'm fine honestly I'm just a bit tired that's all and I think those tablets have something to do with it

Jonny – Well go and have a nap in my bed then

Jac got up and went into Jonny's bedroom and tucked herself into his quilt and was soon asleep

Mo – What's up with Jac?

Jonny – I suppose it's her meds but she wouldn't tell me if it wasn't. She hasn't really eaten anything since being on those new tablets. I mean last night she only had a mouthful of soup and this morning she only eat half of her half bowl of cereal.

Sasha – When she wakes up. I will talk to her but I personally think she should go back to her old meds. What do you think Mo?

Mo – I agree

Jonny – Ok I will tell her to have her old ones at 4 when she next has to have her meds.

Mo – Changing the subject. Anyone else excited about going to America for 2 weeks.

Sasha – I am

Jonny – So am I and I know Jac is but in her own special way.

Jonny, Sasha and Mo carried on talking to each other till 10 to 4 when Jonny went and woke Jac up.

"Jac, Jac" He said Rubbing her arm and shaking her a bit. She murmured and starting waking up. "Hey sweat heart you can take you pills in 10 minutes. "Come and sit with us a bit." He helped her up and she looked a bit more like herself. Probably because the tablets were wearing of. They walked into the living room and conversation turned to Jac.

Sasha – Feeling a bit better sleepy head?

Jac – Yes thanks

Mo – Me, Sasha and Jonny have all agreed that you should take your old pills as your new ones seem to make you tiered and looking ill all the time.

Jac – Ok

Jonny – Here you can take your pills now

Jac took the pills of him and whispered 'thanks' before downing them and sipping the water Jonny gave her.

Their conversation carried on and they had tea together and then Mo and Sasha saw Jac getting tiered so they left and Jac and Jonny went to bed.

Sunday was uneventful…..


	2. My amazing girlfriends 7 weeks pregnant

It was Monday morning and Jac and Jonny were up at 6 and had left by 8. Mo and Sasha were up at 7 at left at 10 past 8.

When they arrived at Manchester airport Jac gave them all their tickets and passports before they boarded the plane. The who 7 and ½ hour flight Jac was asleep and Mo, Sasha and Jonny played games like eye spy rock paper scissors and games like that.

When they arrived in New York it was dinner time there and they had to wake Jac up as she was still asleep when they arrived! They checked in at the 5 star hotel where they were shown to their rooms which thankfully they were next to each other. They settled in and put all their stuff away. Once they had finished they were about to go and get some lunch when Jac let out a little yelp in pain and Jonny came running to her. He started rubbing her abdomen. Mo and Sasha saw the gap in the door so opened it to see Jac collapsed on the floor and Jonny rubbing her abdomen. They ran straight to her and Mo asked "Have you taken your pills?" And she shook her head so she gave her 2 pills as it was 1 and she was well overdue them. After 10 minutes after having the tablets the pain subsided and she dropped her head on Jonny's chest. Mo and Sasha said that they would meet them in the café when they had done.

After 5 minutes on their own Jonny got up and gave Jac and hand up. He hugged her and kissed her on her forehead before putting his hand around her waist and leaving the room heading towards the café.

At the café Mo, Sasha and Jonny ordered food but Jac didn't.

Jonny – Hey, you ok?

Jac – I feel a bit ill but I'm fine

Sasha – What do you mean by you feel ill

Jac – I… I

Jac got up and ran into the ladies shortly followed by Mo. Jac started vomiting and so Mo held back her hair and rubbed her back. Once she had finished she helped Jac up. Jac flushed the toilet and washed her hands and face before walking back to the café.

Jonny and Sasha – You alright Jac?

Noticing she didn't want to talk Mo answered for her.

Mo – he has just been sick

Jonny – Well once I have finished my dinner well will go back to our room and you can rest.

Jac nodded

Jonny – Mo and Sasha can have a bit of Mosha time and do what they like till tea time ok.

Sasha – Ok but you make sure you look after her.

Jonny – I will

After finishing their food Jonny helped Jac up, placed his hand around her waist before leading her to their room. Mo and Sasha decided that they would go swimming till tea so they went back to their room got in their swimming stuff, got their towels and went to the swimming pool.

Meanwhile Jonny got Jac into her nighty before helping her into bed. She fell asleep and Jonny stayed up and played on his phone. She had only been asleep 15 minutes when he saw her desperate attempt to get up so he picked her up and placed her down by the toilet. She soon started vomiting. He held back her hair and rubbed her back. "Hey it's ok" He said trying to comfort her. When she had finished he helped her up, flushed the toilet and then placed her on the bed. She sat with her legs dangling of the side of the bed sitting up right. "Feeling any better now?" He asked her as he sat down next to her placing his arm around her waist.

"A bit yeah." She said "Can we go for a swim?" She asked

"If you're feeling up to it" She nodded. Jonny got his swimming trunks on and Jac got her bikini on. They both got their towels and headed down to the pool where they saw Mo and Sasha. Mo and Sasha swam towards them.

Sasha – Feeling any better?

Jac – A bit but I thought I might come for a swim to get some fresh air

Mo – Been sick since

The thought of sick made Jac's stomach churn so Jonny answered for her.

Jonny – Yeah she has

Jac and Jonny entered the pool. They were in the pool for 20 minutes and then Jac decided enough was enough so got out and Jonny soon followed her. They wrapped there towels around them and made their way back to their room. It was only 3 o'clock. They got changed and agreed to meet up with Mo and Sasha for a drink in the hotels bar. Sasha got the first round in. Him and Jonny had a pint, Mo had a glass of wine and Jac had water as she still wasn't feeling great.

Mo – Still not feeling great then Jac?

Jac – No still feel really sick

Mo – Jac is there any chance you could be… Pregnant

Jac – I very much doubt it

Jonny – Well when you're feeling up to it you can take a test

Jac nodded and because she felt so tired and so ill she got up and started making her way back to her room. Mo followed behind but took a de-tour and went passed the chemist and picked up a pregnancy test which she took up to Jac in her room

Mo – When you're ready you can take this

Mo hands her the pregnancy test.

Jac – Thanks you can go back to them lot now because I just want to be alone and get some rest.

Mo – Ok contact me if you need anything

Mo left the room and went back to the lads. And Jac got under the duvet as she was shivering and cold and went to sleep.

Jonny – How is she?

Mo – She looks rather pale and she was shivering.

Jonny – I will have one more pint and then I will go and talk to her.

After they finished their drinks Mo and Sasha went to the arcade and Jonny went up to his room to find Jac asleep looking really pale and shivering still even though it was really warm and she was under the duvet. He watched her sleep for half an hour then she woke up.

Jonny – Hey feeling any better?

Jac – A lot thanks even though I do feel a bit cold

Jonny sat on the bed next to her and hugged her.

Jonny – Do you want to do the test now?

Jac nodded and she took the pregnancy test into the bathroom and walked out 2 minutes later with it in her hands.

Jonny – What does it say?

Jac – you have to wait a couple of minutes later. Jac covered the screen thing on it.

Jac – Be truthful with me… Will you stay with me no matter what the outcome is.

Jonny – Corse

Jac – So you wouldn't leave you if I told you I am 7 weeks pregnant?

Jonny - Really?

Jac – Yep

Jac handed him the test

Jonny – This is amazing

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

Jonny – we have to tell the other twp.

Jac – Fine but you don't tell anyone else ok

Jonny – I promise

Jac – We will tell them over lunch. Speaking of lunch I'm a bit hungry so shall we go and get the other two and go and get some lunch.

All 4 of them meet up in the café where they ordered there food.

Jonny – We have something we would like to tell you… Shall I tell them or do you want to?

Jac – You tell them

Jonny – My amazing girlfriend here is 7 weeks pregnant.

Sasha – Omg congrats

Mo – Congratulations guys this is amazing

Sasha hugged Jac and Mo hugged Jonny

Mo – You know what that means Jac

Jac – That I will be a mom, He will be a dad and I will get fat

Mo – That and you will have to watch us drink alcohol as you can't have it anymore.

Food came and all over lunch they were talking about parenthood. After that they went to the bar till 9 and then they all went to sleep.

How long sleep would last for Jac she didn't know!


	3. Hard Time

Jonny was up and awake at half 7 and had agreed with Mo and Sasha that they would meet up at 9 in the café. Jac was still asleep and Jonny didn't bother waking her till 8.

He rubbed Jac's arm and shook her gently. She started murmuring.

Jonny – Hey sleepy head how do you feel?

Jac sat up and swivelled herself around to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jac – Alright, I have been better

Jonny – Well said we would meet Mo and Sasha in the café at 9.

Jac – Ok well I will get changed then.

She stood up a bit to quickly as she went dizzy and started swaying. Jonny caught her and sat her on the bed.

Jonny – There is no rush, take your time.

Jac got up but a lot slower this time and went and had a shower and got changed. By this time it was 10 to 9 so they decided to start walking down to the café. It would usually take about 2 minutes to get to the café but because Jac wasn't feeling great they decided to leave early.

In the café they ordered there food. Jac had nothing and sat on one of the chair with her head in her knees.

Mo – Your gonna have to eat something. All you have eat since Friday is a mouthful of soup, a bit of cereal and a bit of salad. That isn't enough food. Don't forget your eating for 2!

Jac – I'm not hungry and besides whatever I eat just comes back up 20 minutes later.

Sasha – What do you want to do today Jac?

Jac – I don't…

She got up and ran into the ladies and Mo followed her. She soon started vomiting. Mo couldn't do anything but hold back her hair and rub her back. When she had finished she flushed the toilet and washed her hands and face.

Mo – Feeling any better now?

Jac – A bit

Both women went back and sat down at the dinner table. Jac slipped her knees back up and but her head back in her knees.

Jonny – Was she sick again Mo?

Mo – Yeah, I think she should stay in the hotel today and if she feels up to it do little things like, I don't know, crafting.

Sasha – I agree.

Once they had all finished their breakfast Jac and Jonny went back to their room and Mo and Sasha decided to explore New York for the day.

Jonny lead Jac into the room with his hand placed gently around her waist.

Jonny – Do you want to go to sleep?

As he said that she put her head in her knees on the bed. He went and sat next to her.

Jonny – Feel sick?

Jac – A bit

Jonny – Pain?

Jac nodded

Jonny sat behind her and gently massaged her abdomen till she fell back on him. Tears fell down Jac's face.

Jonny – Hey, don't cry

He wiped the tears that were running down her face. After a while Jac fell asleep so Jonny moved and placed her gently lay her down.

He sat on his phone for an hour then Jac woke up.

Jonny – Feel any better?

Jac – Loads thanks

Jonny – Good, do you want to join mo and Sasha?

Jac – If you want

Jonny – Do you fell up to it?

Jac – For now yes

Jonny – I will ring Mo and ask her where she is!

Rings Mo

Mo – Jonny Mac whats up?

Jonny – Nothing I just wondered where you were?

Mo – Just about to go and get some lunch at the Italian just outside the hotel, why?

Jonny – Jac is feeling a lot better now and looks it so were coming to join you if that's ok?

Mo – As long as Jac feels up to it then that's fine

Jonny – Cya

Mo – Cya

Jonny hung up

Jonny – Mo and Sasha are going for an Italian if you want to join them

Jac – Ok sure

Jac got up and Jonny pulled her into a hug.

Jonny – Are you sure you want to go and don't want to rush things.

Jac – I'm fine honestly and if I start to feel unwell I will let you know and I can come back.

Jonny – You won't be coming back by yourself, I will come with you.

Jac – You don't have to do that.

He pulled her away with his hands on her shoulders looking in her eyes

Jonny – Look, I'm not letting you struggle on your own. If I could I would swap places with you but I can't unfortunately so the only thing I can do is help, comfort and support you through it.

She smiled, he always had a way with words. And he pulled her back into a hug and she buried her head in his chest.

Jac – Thank you

Jonny – What for?

Jac – Everything. Supporting me and not leaving me because if I was you I would have left me. I wouldn't want to stick around to see what a bad parent I will be.

Jonny – Listen to me. You won't be a bad parent and why would I leave you when you need me most. Right well lets go and meet Mo and Sasha.

They walked out the door and made their way towards the Italian. Jonny grabbed Jac's hand gently and placed his hand on hers. She rested her head on his shoulders as they walked into the Italian hand in hand.

Mo – (To Sasha) Don't they look so sweet together when Jac isn't being frosty the ice queen.

Sasha – Yh they do

Jac and Jonny sat down at the table.

Sasha – Your looking better Jac

Jac – I feel better to

Mo – That's good then. You pair looked so sweet as you walked in.

Jac blushed with embarrassment.

Jonny – Well you know it's nice to look NORMAL ISH for once!

They all ordered. Jac only had a small salad and a glass of water. They all looked at her.

Jonny – You feeling alright?

Jac – Yes I'm fine I just know if I eat anything huge I will pay the price later on!

The conversation flowed naturally until they finished and decided they would go into the shops in the area.

Between them they got everyone on Darwin and Mr Hansen a little something and Jac got Michael and Serena something as she is quite close to them.

They were in a little corner shop when Jac felt faint.

Jac – I feel really hot

Mo placed her hand on her head.

Mo – She's burning up

They were all rushing around and Jac fainted.

Jonny – Jac

He ran and caught her before she hit the floor

Mo – Jac can you hear me?

After a couple of minutes Jac came round.

Sasha – Jac can you hear me?

She nodded

Mo – Do you know who is talking?

Jac nodded

Jac – Mo

Jonny helped her up and placed his hand around her waist and was prepared to catch her again. They decided to go back to the hotel and take her back to the room. When they reached the room Jonny placed her on the bed and she soon fell asleep. She slept until 6. When she woke up Jonny, Mo and Sasha we sat staring at her.

Mo – Feeling any better?

Jonny went and sat on the bed next to her and Jac shook her head. She had her knees tucked up to her chest and her head in her knees.

Sasha – Do you feel sick?

Jac Nodded

Jonny - Pain?

Jac nodded

Mo – Faintness?

Jac shook her head

Jonny – Mo could you grab Jac's tablets there just in that draw by you.

Mo got Jac's tablets and got her a glass of water. Jac nodded in thanks and placed the tablets in her mouth before downing them with water. Jonny pulled her into a hug and she buried her head into his chest. Tears fell down her face.

Sasha – Do you want us to leave you in peace?

Jonny – Up to you guys, you can go and get you food now if you want.

Mo and Sasha went and got some food and Jac and Jonny stayed and had a nice calm conversation. He wiped her tears and she stayed with her head in his chest.

Jonny – How about we snuggle up under the duvet and you try and get some proper rest?

Jac nodded. Jonny pulled back the quilt and lay Jac down. He walked around the other side and gently pulled Jac towards him. She was facing away from him and towards the on-suite.

Jonny – If you feel sick, or your in pain, or feel dizzy, or just want a hug or to talk don't hesitate to wake me ok?

She nodded and with that Jonny put his hands around her abdomen and gently palpated it. When he was sure she was asleep he started to drift of asleep…

**Sorry about not updating recently, Homeworks taking over my life but hay ho I will try and update this one and Janny a bit more often **

**Keeley xxxxxx**


	4. And the drama continues

**Late update I know but I have had an idea. I will update Janny as often as possible and I will try and update this one on a Saturday!**

**Keeley x**

_She nodded and with that Jonny put his hands around her abdomen and gently palpated it. When he was sure she was asleep he started to drift of asleep…_

I was half 2 and Jac woke up feeling really cold. She didn't want o wake Jonny cause she would seem pathetic. She sighed which woke up Jonny.

Jonny – Hey, What did I tell you wake me, remember?

Jac – I know I just didn't want to seem pathetic.

Jonny – Why whats wrong?

Jac – I'm freezing

Jonny moved closer to her and when he felt her skin she was cold, very cold so her put his nurses head on and spoke…

Jonny – You are freezing so I'm going to get you into warmer clothes ok?

She nodded and curled up in a ball. Meanwhile Jonny looked through her suitcase and found a pair of leggings and a jumper that was relatively warm. He gave up with her suitcase and went into his. He found her a pair of his tracksuit bottoms and his favourite warm long sleeve top that he always wore in the winter.

He got up and placed the clothes on the bed and slowly pulled her out and sat her on the edge of the bed. She got changed and quickly got back under the covers and went back to sleep. Jonny couldn't help but admire her as her head literally hit the pillow and she was gone, so he clambered back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning came and Jonny woke to the sound of banging. He checked that Jac was still asleep and went to the door and opened it to see Mo and Sasha standing outside. Mo didn't look happy.

Mo – We have been waiting for 10 minutes.

She shouted it and Jonny put his finger to his lips and spoke…

Jonny – Be quiet would you this is the first proper rest she has had recently. And even this one was disturbed.

Sasha – By?

Jonny – We were up at about half 2 this morning cause she was literally freezing. I put her some warmer clothes on and she literally fell asleep straight away. When I got out of bed she seemed loads warmer so that's a good thing!

Sasha – Ok mate we will leave Jac to rest and me and Mo will go and get some dinner.

Jonny – Dinner?

Sasha – Yh its half 12!

Jonny – Jesus she must have been tired.

Mo – And she has only known she was pregnant for a couple of days!

Jonny – To be honest I think work has had a lot to deal with it but she's a workaholic and I aint gonna tell she can't carry on.

Jac had woken up to her the last bit and ,with her eyes closed, spoke quietly

Jac – Clever man!

Jonny – Oh hey sleepy head.

Jac – What time is it?

Jonny – 25 to 1

Jac – Jesus Christ!

Mo – Me and Sasha will leave you to for a bit. Cya

Jac and Jonny – Cya

Mo shut the door and they headed of for dinner. Meanwhile all attention turned to Jac.

Jonny – Feeling any warmer

Jac – Loads thanks. Can I get into my own clothes now?

Jonny- Corse

She got a new top and took of her jumper and Jonny's tracksuit bottoms, which she gave to him, and then took of Jonny's top. Jonny stopped and stared at her bare abdomen. She realised where he was looking and blushed and quickly got her top on.

Jonny – I didn't mean to embarrass you. I know your only 7 weeks but you have cutest little bump ever!

Jac – Really. How come you can see it already?

Jonny – Probably because you're so thin.

Jac – You really think I'm thin?

Jonny – Well you defiantly not fat!

She walked towards him and he pulled her into a hug.

Jonny – I see you're feeling better today!

Jac – Yh, Can we go and Join Mo and Sasha please. I need to attempt to eat something because as Mo quite rightly said yesterday I have hardly ate anything so I could do with getting something down me!  
Jonny – Ok, that's a good plan.

Jac and Jonny left their room and headed towards the restaurant that Mo and Sasha were at. He gently placed his hand her back and they relaxed in their company.

They reached the restaurant and they instantly found the pair of them. They joined them and they all had a baguette. They all ate all of theirs apart from Jac who eat ½ which was better than nothing.

And the drama continues….


End file.
